Bus Driver, You are mine!
by UchiKaze No SasuNaru
Summary: "Naruto, si pengemudi bus yang hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya dan Sasuke yang merasa tertarik dengan Naruto. Akankah cinta bersemi diantara mereka?"


_**UCHIKAZE NO SASUNARU**_

Hallo minna~ sebelumnya Kaze minta maaf fict yang My Lovely Naruto belum Kaze lanjutin tapi sebagai gantinya ini dulu ya.. *nyengir*

Didedikasikan untuk Tousan Kaze.. Tousan, I miss you..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**;**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Seorang pemuda berlari sedikit kencang melewati jalan setapak yang mengarah ke arah rumah mungil yang ada di ujung jalan. Rambut pirangnya melambai terkena tiupan lembut angin dan juga karena berlari. Dahinya di penuhi oleh buliran-buliran keringat. Setelah sampai di depan rumah mungil tersebut ia segera membuka pintu bercat hijau tua itu perlahan.

"Tadaima, Tousan." Serunya sambil memasuki rumah tersebut. Merasa tidak ada yang menjawab ia kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil meletakkan tas selempang dan juga topi hitam yang ia pakai di atas kursi panjang yang ada di salah satu ruangan itu.

"Pasti di dapur." Gumamnya pelan sambil berjalan ke arah dapur rumahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya yang ternyata adalah ayahnya ada disana seperti dugaannya. Ayah dari pemuda itu sedang sibuk berkutat dengan gelas-gelas yang ia isi dengan air keran kemudian menuangkannya kembali ke dalam gelas yang berbeda. Pemuda manis itu kemudian memeluk ayahnya dari belakang.

"Tousan sedang apa?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan gelas-gelas yang ada di atas bak cuci.

"Naru-chan kenapa lama?" Tanya sang ayah bukannya menjawab dengan raut muka kecewa. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang walaupun sudah berumur kepala tiga tetapi masih chubby itu. Pemuda tersebut menghela nafas perlahan kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya kepada ayahnya. "Maaf kalau Naru lama. Tadi hujan jadi Naru harus menunggu sampai hujannya berhenti. Ah, Naru punya sesuatu untuk tousan." Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya perlahan kemudian berlari keluar dari dapur untuk mengambil tas selempangnya yang tadi ia letakkan di kursi. Ayah dari pemuda itu kembali mengisi gelas yang ada di depannya sambil menunggu pemuda itu kembali.

Setelah mengambil beberapa batang cokelat yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam tas selempangnya ia berlari kecil menuju kembali ke arah ayahnya berada.

"Tada~ Ini ada cokelat untuk Tousan." Seru sang pemuda tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan cokelat yang ia pegang. Ayahnya yang memang sangat menyukai cokelat segera mengambil cokelat itu dengan semangat lalu membuka bungkus dan segera memakannya dengan lahap.

'Tousan. Aku janji akan menjagamu dan aku sangat menyanyangimu.' Kata pemuda itu dalam hati sambil tersenyum kemudian memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

**Bus Driver, you are mine!**

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru, slight ShikaKiba and FugaMina**

**Genre: Family and Romance**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, Typos, OOC, dll...**

**Summary: "Naruto, si pengemudi bus yang hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya dan Sasuke yang merasa tertarik dengan Naruto. Akankah cinta bersemi diantara mereka?"**

**PROLOG**

.

Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun. Memiliki kulit tan, rambut pirang dan mata sebiru langit ini adalah pemuda yang sudah kehilangan ibunya tercinta dari satu tahun yang lalu bertepatan dengan hari kelulusannya dari SMA. Ia sekarang hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya yang bernama Namikaze Minato. Ayahnya sudah dari delapan bulan yang lalu bertingkah laku tidak wajar. Ia menganggap umurnya masih lima tahun. Jadi ia bertingkah laku layaknya anak kecil yang masih polos. Ini berawal dari meninggalnya sang istri akibat serangan jantung ketika ia baru selesai menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang. Sebenarnya istrinya sudah lama mengidap penyakit mematikan itu. Namun karena takut jika ia akan membuat khawatir suami dan anaknya jika memberitahukannya ia menjaga rahasia itu dengan sangat baik hingga ajalnya menjemput. Istri dari Minato ini bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Memiliki paras yang sangat cantik dan rambut merah panjang yang terurai indah.

Setelah kepergian istrinya Minato mengalami depresi yang cukup berat mengingat Minato sangat mencintai istrinya tersebut. Selama lebih dari satu bulan ia hanya termenung dan melamun. Menolak untuk makan, bahkan tidak memperdulikan orang yang bertanya padanya termasuk anaknya. Naruto. Ia juga pernah mengalami koma selama tiga minggu di rumah sakit. Dokter yang menangani ayah Naruto mengatakan jika ayahnya mengalami amnesia sementara. Seluruh memorinya yang melewati umur lima tahun mengalami kerusakan. Jadi ketika ia sadar ia hanya akan menganggap bahwa ia masih anak berumur lima tahun yang polos. Naruto sangat terkejut kala mendengar berita itu. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di atas telapak tangan ayahnya yang ia genggam dengan erat.

Tiga minggu pun telah berlalu. Minato akhirnya tersadar dari komanya tepat ketika pagi menjelang. Naruto yang baru saja memetik bunga Matahari kesukaan ayahnya di taman Rumah Sakit segera memekik senang kemudian berlari keluar ruangan tempat ayahnya di rawat untuk menemui dokter.

.

Minato saat pertama kali terbangun dari komanya merasa sangat bingung dengan Naruto yang memanggilnya ayah. Ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan. Dan ia menganggap Naruto adalah orang yang aneh yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai anaknya. Awalnya Naruto bingung dengan keadaan ayahnya. Ayahnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Namun karena kesabarannya ayahnya sudah mau menganggap bahwa Naruto adalah benar-benar anaknya. Walaupun ia masih sangat bingung.

Akibat ayahnya yang terkena depresi. Ayahnya dipecat dari kantor tempat ia bekerja. Dan uang simpanan ayahnya pun habis bahkan tidak cukup untuk biaya perawatan Minato di Rumah sakit dan untuk makan sehari-hari. Rumah yang mereka tempati selama puluhan tahun pun akhirnya harus Naruto relakan untuk dijual. Dan sisa uangnya pun akhirnya ia belikan sebuah rumah mungil yang dekat dengan alun-alun kota Konoha.

Karena sisa uang yang benar-benar sedikit akhirnya Naruto berputus untuk mencari kerja. Entah itu kerja berat atau yang lain. Asalkan kerjaan itu tidaklah haram. Untung saja ketika Naruto sedang berjalan di taman kota setelah membeli beberapa makanan cepat saji ia bertemu dengan Kiba. Dia sangat baik hati. Umurnya juga sama dengan Naruto delapan belas tahun. Ia mengajak Naruto untuk bekerja bersamanya. Merasa kasihan karena Naruto berjalan dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kebingungan. Setelah sedikit berbincang akhirnya Naruto menerima tawaran kiba untuk menjadi partnernya bekerja sebagai pengemudi bus. Kiba juga sebenarnya baru bekerja beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jadi ia belum mempunyai partner. Bosnya pun sudah berulang-kali menyuruhnya untuk mencari seorang partner.

Keadaan kiba tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Dulunya ia adalah anak orang kaya yang bahagia. Keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya. Dan orang –orang sangat menghormati keluarganya. Namun kebahagiaan itu harus sirna ketika kenyataan pahit menghampirinya. Rumahnya habis terbakar hanya dalam satu malam. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab terbakarnya rumah mewah itu. Tetapi untung saja dia dan keluarganya berhasil selamat.

Awalnya Naruto bekerja hanya sebagai kernet yang menarik uang dari penumpang. Tapi berkat kiba yang telaten mengajarinya mengemudi. Dalam beberapa hari Naruto dapat menguasainya. Akhirnya ia dan Kiba bertukar posisi. Naruto sebagai pengemudi dan Kiba sebagai kernetnya.

.

Naruto mematikan lampu kamar ayahnya setelah tadi sempat membacakan sebuah buku cerita sebagai pengantar tidur ayahnya. Melihat ayahnya yang sudah tertidur lelap ia tersenyum. Kemudian menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan. Ia sedikit menggeliatkan badannya melemaskan tulang dan ototnya yang terasa kaku karena sejak tadi duduk menyandar di kursi di depan tempat tidur ayahnya. Berjalan sedikit terburu-buru karena sudah merasa sangat mengantuk dan kelelahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Lalu segera masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Besok ia harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan karena bosnya juga menyuruhnya datang jam lima pagi. Setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman di ranjangnya ia segera menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan mimpi yang indah mengunjunginya.

.

Pagi itu udara terasa begitu dingin dari malam sebelumnya. Jarum jam baru menunjuk angka empat. Masih terlalu pagi untuk kebanyakan orang bangun dari mimpi mereka. Tetapi Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan sedang memasak sarapan paginya untuk ia dan ayahnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak rela untuk meninggalkan ayahnya dirumah sendirian. Tapi karena keadaan akhirnya ia harus rela. Toh ayahnya benar-benar menuruti semua yang ia katakan.

Selesai memasak dan menata makanan di atas meja makan ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan dapur untuk membangunkan ayahnya. Setelah sampai di kamar ayahnya ia segera membangunkannya.

"Tousan." Panggilnya sambil sedikit mengguncang bahu ayahnya perlahan. Minato bukanlah tipe orang yang susah dibangunkan jika sudah tidur. Jadi dalam beberapa detik saja ia sudah terbangun dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Naru-chan?" Gumamnya dengan nada tanya yang sedikit terdengar tidak jelas. Tangannya menggosok kedua matanya dengan gerakan cepat lalu menguap dengan lebar tanpa menutupnya. Membuat Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Ohayou. Tousan." Sapanya. Ia menarik kedua lengan ayahnya perlahan menuntunnya supaya berdiri. "Ohayou."

"Tousan mandi dulu ya. Nanti kalau sudah selesai segera susul Naru. Naru sudah membuat sarapan yang enak untuk Tousan." Kata Naruto sambil mulai merapihkan tempat tidur ayahnya. Minato mengangguk kecil kemudian segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Selesai membereskan kamar ayahnya Naruto berjalan kembali menuju dapur lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan. Seraya menunggu sang ayah selesai mandi ia membaca sebuah buku yang kemarin ia pinjam di perpustakaan yang berada di depan alun-alun. Sebenarnya ia tidak sengaja datang kesana. Kemarin niatnya setelah kerjaannya selesai karna memang kerjaannya selesai jam empat sore ia harus segera pulang kerumah setelah tadi sempat membeli beberapa batang coklat kesukaan ayahnya di minimarket. Tetapi baru setengah jalan hujan tiba-tiba datang dengan derasnya. Ia berlari mencari tempat yang sekiranya nyaman untuk berteduh. Mata birunya tidak sengaja melihat tempat yang diatasnya bertuliskan 'PERPUSTAKAAN KONOHA' jadi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berteduh di sana. Ketika sudah sampai ia sedikit menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Petugas perpustakaan yang tidak sengaja melihatnya pun menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk. Naruto akhirnya menurut lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. Keadaan perpustakaan sedang sepi karena kebanyakan orang belum pulang dari bekerja. Dan hujan juga sedang deras. Jadi orang lebih memilih untuk berada di rumah. Di sana hanya ada dua orang penjaga perpustakaan dan dirinya. Merasa bosan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari buku yang sekiranya menarik untuk dibaca. Setelah beberapa kali mencari ia menemukan buku yang menurutnya bagus. Melihat hujan sudah reda ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminjamnya lalu dibawa pulang.

Minato berjalan dengan langkah riang menuju dapur. Setelah sampai disana ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Naruto. "Naru-chan~" Panggilnya dengan nada riang. Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar ayahnya tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Naruto menaruh buku yang tadi ia baca keatas meja lalu memandang ayahnya. Minato sudah duduk dengan manis sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Naruto ikut tersenyum. "Sudah, Tousan?" Tanyanya. Minato mengangguk dengan semangat sudah tidak sabar ingin memakan masakan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat enak. Dan juga perutnya sudah merengek minta diisi. Mereka pun mulai memakan sarapan mereka dengan lahap.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah ringan sambil sesekali mengeratkan jaketnya. Cuaca pagi ini benar-benar dingin. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya sekedar mencari kehangatan. Ia melirik jam tangan berwarna kuning metalic yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. 04.45. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi sebelum jam lima pagi. Waktu yang diminta bos-nya untuk sampai kesana. Tersenyum lebar. Ia berlari sambil bersenandung kecil melewati jalan yang masih sepi ditemani seruan merdu jangkrik-jangkrik yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dan pohon-pohon yang berdiri kokoh dan lampu jalan yang berjejer rapi sepanjang jalan.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit berlari ia akhirnya sampai di tempatnya bekerja. Tampak beberapa karyawan tengah sibuk membersihkan bus jatah masing-masing. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru ke arah ruangan bosnya sambil sekali menyapa atau membalas sapaan beberapa temannya. Ia sampai di depan ruangan bosnya. Di sana sudah ada bosnya yang tengah membolak-balik koran di tangannya. Di depannya ada Kiba yang sedang duduk sambil menopang dagunya dan menguap dengan lebar. "Ohayou!" Seru Naruto dengan semangat membuat kedua orang yang ada di sana terlonjak kaget terlebih Kiba yang sepertinya belum puas dengan acara tidurnya dirumah. "Ohayou." Sapa mereka balik. "Ah, kebetulan kau sudah datang Naruto." Kata bos Naruto yang bernama Iruka itu. "Silahkan duduk." Sambungnya sambil meletakkan koran yang tadi ia bolak-balik tanpa berniat membacanya sama sekali ke atas meja. Naruto mengangguk kecil lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Kiba. Ia tersenyum ke arah Kiba yang dibalas cengiran dari orang yang bersangkutan. Pemuda yang sama manisnya dengan Naruto itu kemudian meraih cangkir yang berisi teh hangat lalu meminumnya perlahan. "Nah. Karena kalian sudah disini jadi akan Paman beritahukan intinya saja." Kata Iruka sambil memperhatikan Kiba yang sedang minum. Ya, Iruka termasuk orang kaya yang dermawan di Konoha ini. Jadi jangan heran kalau ia akan memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan paman kepada karyawan yang lebih muda darinya. Sebenarnya umurnya belum terlalu tua. Sekitar dua puluh enam tahun. Cukup muda 'kan? Ia menganggap karyawan-karyawannya layaknya keluarganya sendiri. Iruka juga memiliki wajah yang manis tidak kalah manisnya dengan Kiba dan Naruto. Rambut cokelat, mata hitam dan memiliki bekas luka di hidungnya. –bayangkan saja Iruka disini memiliki rambut yang modelnya sama dengan Kiba dan tidak diikat- Apalagi jika ia sedang tersenyum.

Naruto memperhatikan Iruka dengan serius sementara Kiba menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja lalu menatap Iruka. "Jadi?" Tanya Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan. "Hm, rute kalian kali ini akan sampai ke kota sebelah." Katanya sambil menggosok-gosok dagunya. "Maksud Paman sampai ke Suna?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Iruka mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. "Akh!" Pekik Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan membuat Iruka terlonjak kaget. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan anak anjing yang ditinggal majikannya di tengah-tengah supermarket yang tengah ramai pengunjung karena sedang Week-End. *ok. Lupakan* "Kib, doa kita terkabul." Kata Naruto kepada Kiba sambil menggenggam tangan Kiba erat-erat. "Kau benar." Kiba melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto. Mereka pun memberikan cengiran ke satu sama lain kemudian saling berpelukan. Iruka sweatdrop melihat Kiba dan Naruto di depannya. "Nah, kalau Paman membiarkan kalian tetap seperti itu sepertinya akan lama. Jadi kalian lebih baik membersihkan bus kalian saja ya." Kata Iruka sambil terseyum. Naruto dan kiba buru-buru tersadar dari acara mereka kemudian membungkuk hormat ke arah Iruka sambil berkata 'Yes, Sir' dengan semangat.

Naruto dan Kiba sedang asyik membersihkan kaca bus mereka dengan semangat. "Nar, kemarin Shika datang lagi kerumahku." Kata Kiba memecahkan keheningan. "Eh, benarkah?" Tanya Naruto sambil berhenti sejenak lalu memandang ke arah kiba. "Iya." Kiba mengangguk kecil. "Hehe. Aku rasa dia suka padamu." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah kiba yang ada di sebelahnya. Mendengar itu wajah Kiba kontan memerah. Tidak beberapa lama sebuah lap melayang ke arah wajah Naruto dan mendarat dengan sempurna di sana. Naruto memekik kaget sementara Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Rasakan itu Nar!" Teriak Kiba senang karena lemparannya berhasil sambil menunjuk Naruto. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya lalu mengambil lap diwajahnya. "Kiba jahat~" Kata Naruto dengan nada hampir menangis dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "E-eh?" Kiba yang melihatnya merasa bersalah karena telah melempar lap ke wajah Naruto. Sahabatnya satu ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Dia juga cengeng. "Kalau begitu nanti aku traktir ramen deh... tapi jangan nangis ya." Mohon Kiba sambil menyatukan telapak tangannya di atas kepalanya. Naruto yang mendengar kata 'ramen' tidak jadi menangis tetapi tersenyum dengan cerah sambil memasang puppy eyesnya. "Janji?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kiba mengangguk kecil dan langsung diserang dengan pelukan erat oleh Naruto. Kiba menghela nafas perlahan. 'untung tidak jadi marah' katanya dalam hati.

Naruto menyalakan mesin busnya setelah tadi memeriksa apakah ada bagian dari mesin busnya yang rusak. Dirasa sudah cukup ia memanggil Kiba yang masih ada di dalam ruangannya. Kiba pun segera berlari menuju busnya sambil mengunyah roti panggang yang berisi selai nanas. Setelah berpamitan dengan Iruka dan karyawan lainnya Naruto pun mulai menjalankan busnya. Kiba masih sibuk mengunyah roti panggang yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Kiba." Panggil Naruto. "Hm?" Sahut Kiba seadanya. "Kita benar-benar ke Suna?" Tanyanya lagi. Kiba mengangguk. Mereka pun sama-sama tersenyum lebar.

-sementara di tempat lain-

"Ck." Gumam seorang pemuda yang berada di dalam mobilnya. Mengerang frustasi ia kemudian keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Sebenarnya ini baru jam enam pagi. Tetapi karena jam tujuh pagi ada meeting sementara mesin mobilnya mati ia terpaksa harus menggunakan salah satu layanan transportasi massal yaitu bus. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika ia menuju kantornya dengan bus tetapi jarak dari Konoha ke Suna memakan waktu yang lumayan sekitar satu jam. Apa ia tidak akan terlambat? Menghela nafas akhirnya ia memilih untuk menaiki bus saja. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju jalan raya yang ada di depan rumahnya.

~Bus Driver, you are mine!~

Naruto menjalankan bus nya dengan kecepatan sedang sambil bersenandung kecil. "Nar, aku rasa ada penumpang pertama." Seru Kiba dari arah pintu belakang bus. Naruto memandang jalan yang ada di depannya sambil mengeryit. Benar saja. Ia melihat seorang pemuda tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah depan. Tanda sedang memberhentikan bus. Naruto pun menghentikan busnya tepat di depan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pun segera naik dan duduk di kursi belakang kursi kemudi. Lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Sedikit pemberitahuan saja. Di Konoha ada kebijakan untuk menaikkan atau menurunkan penumpang bus boleh selain di halte atau tempat pemberhentian. Naruto kembali menjalankan busnya. Pemuda itu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan. Mata onyxnya tidak sengaja menatap ke arah kaca spion yang terpasang di depan kursi kemudi. Ia memperhatikan pengemudi bus yang ia kira sudah tua itu. Tetapi ternyata masih muda. Ia berpikir bahwa kebanyakan pengemudi bus yang sering ia temui itu sudah berumur lebih dari tiga puluh tahun. Ia terus memperhatikan si pengemudi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto. 'Manis' Pikirnya dalam hati. Tidak sadar kalau orang yang sedang ia pandangi dari kaca spion juga balas menatapnya sambil mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum. Sasuke tersentak kaget lalu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke arah luar jendela. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah. Sementara Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan yang ada didepannya. Kiba? Lupakan saja ia sedang sibuk menatap pemandangan berupa hamparan bukit yang benar-benar memanjakan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok, ini murni ide Kaze.. dan juga mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan.. thanks for read..

Terakhir..

**REVIEW~**


End file.
